Selector battle with WIXOSS/Story
Tutorial Hero was taught to play WIXOSS TCG by Ririka. She was a complete beginner in WIXOSS, and Ririka pulled her into play by giving her a quick tutorial and going to card shop together afterwards. Hero’s talent was recognized by Morita Ryouhei, the shop manager. She was given choice to pick one of the three starter decks, White Honest, Red Affection or Blue Knowledge. A few days later, Ririka has suddenly gone missing. She was surprised that she meets a LRIG (Sakuya, Kureha or Alice - depends on the Starter Deck). She told her LRIG that her wish is to meet Ririka again. Main Story Each chapter is composed of 4 episodes. There are 25 chapters in total. Chapter 1, This Encounter is Inevitable Hero told her LRIG that her wish is that she “wants to meet Ririka again.” She meets blue LRIG, Chloe and her selector, Chihiro. They have a selector battle, in which Hero won. She tells Chihiro her trouble and she agrees to help her. They form a duo to solve Ririka’s disappearance. Chapter 2, The Search for Labyrinth Chapter 3, This Cost is Impermanence Hero and Chihiro visits a card shop, and the manager, Ryohei is worried that his sister Kana has become a hikikomori (shut-in). Hero meets Hanayo, who suspected her that she was the reason why Kana has changed. She was challenged into a selector battle against Hanayo and Paltea, and barely wins the battle. Hanayo apologizes for the misunderstanding and acknowledges that they were different from the Novice hunting group. She tells them that Kana became a Selector with a wish “to cure her mother’s suffering and diseases”, but she suffers three loses after being deceived by the novice hunting group. Hanayo tells them that she is chasing after the group's leader. Chapter 4, This Emotion is Revenge Hero and Chihiro follows Hanayo to search for Shizuka Yajima, the leader of novice hunting group. Shizuka appears in the evening at construction site. She is poor so her wish as selector is that she “wants a lot of money”. Chapter 5, This Desire is Nothingness Chapter 6 This Desire is Arrogance Chapter 7, Envy is Harrowing Chapter 8 This Friendship is a Powerful Drug After midterm exam, Hero, Chihiro and Hanayo gathered at the card shop after a long time. Hanayo told them that Koharu took first place grade. On the way back, they encountered Koharu’s mother, praising her for getting the highest grades. Chihiro noted that the atmosphere is different, and Koharu feels like a different person. Chapter 9, This Desire is Hatred Chapter 10, That Passion is Despair Chapter 11, This Longing is False The trio find Shino at the library. Chihiro tries to persuade her to quit Selector Battles, but was not able to change her heart. Shino then challenges Chihiro to a Selector Battle. Chapter 12 This Heart is Innocence Chapter 13, This Praise is Passion The trio meet a Red LRIG who speaks with a Kansai dialect- Shion and her selector, Ayako Sakurai. Chapter 14, Truth is a Deadly Poison Chapter 15, This Impatience is Begging Chapter 16, The Outcome is Cruel Chapter 17, That Smile is Eternal Chapter 18, That Fight is Tragic Chapter 19 This Friendship's Betrayal Chapter 20, The Soul is Brutal Chapter 21, This Pleasure is Illusion A few days after the battle royale at the closed school, hero who was supposed to participate in the "WIXOSS Challenge Cup" – a competition at the 6 card shop stores that is jointly held at the recommendation of Ryohei. This event is free to play and that they can win prizes depending on the ranking of the total number of wins, Ryohei introduced them to visit to “VENUS” card shop since is it the closest from his store. "VENUS" store has a flashy design and many casual players often shop there. Chloe notices that there is a selector. The selector turns out to be Karen Ichinose who once went to the same elementary school as Chihiro. Chapter 22, The Impulse Quest Chapter 23, The Word is Contrition Chapter 24, This Uninhibited Feeling Chapter 25, This Ideal is Integrity Epilogue Category:Article stubs